Persuaded By Evil
by BabeinBlue
Summary: Charmed crossover. What if Paige gave into evil in the episode "Charmed Again"? Bored with having Paige and Piper not being able to defeat her, she comes to Sunnydale and sets trouble for the Scooby Gang.


Title: Persuaded by Evil

Rating: PG maybe 13

Summary: What if on the episode "Charmed Again", when the source tried to make Paige evil, he succeeds and Paige became really powerful? Getting bored with Phoebe and Piper not being able to defeat her, Paige decides to visit an old town called Sunnydale.

Timeline: Episode "Charmed Again" for Charmed and season 4 of Buffy.

A/N: I wrote this challenge up at Chocolate Covered Challenges. Since no one took it, I decided to write it. This is my first time writing a crossover, so please be gentle. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Prolouge

All her life, Paige Matthews has been normal. Except for her parents dying in a car crash while she was in high school, Paige was pretty happy with her life. She had a hot boyfriend named Shane, and she loved her job. Well, her job as a social worker didn't get much better but she loved helping people in need.

One day, while working, Paige read a newspaper article about a funeral of the name of Prue Halliwell and she decided to go. She didn't know why, but her instincts said she should, and it never failed her before.

At the funeral, there were two ladies about Paige's age that took people's sad greetings at the end. Paige, being Paige, she decided to take the chance and shake one of the young lady's hand. But when she did, the lady fell down and Paige ran out of the church, feeling nervous.

But still, Paige didn't think much of it and decided to have a little fun. Shane and Paige decided to go dancing at P3 and they went up to the roof top to have some privacy. That's when a figure in white and gray appeared and attacked both of them. Shane got hit and Paige didn't know what to do. When a ball of energy was about to hit her, Paige miracoulously disappered and appeared again without getting hit.

Then the lady at the funeral and a handsom man appeared out of nowhere and attacked the figure. Paige was really surprised and confused but she decided to get the hell out of there.

And that's when her life turned upside down.

Chapter 1

Paige stared hard at her bathroom mirror after taking a long shower. Her wine colored towel hung loosely around her chest but Paige didn't notice. These past three days have been really hard on her. Of course, everyone's days would have been hard if they were told that they were sister witches to a family that they just met.

Paige's eyes were focused and unblinking. That's when Shane appeared behind her.

"You know who you are now Paige. This is where your destiny lies. It lies not with your sister witches. It's for no one but you. This is what you've been searching for your whole life. This is why you have the power, to do anything you want" Shane said with a tone that sounded evil.

Oblivious to Paige, it wasn't her trusty boyfriend that was talking. It was the source that took over Shane's body. But it didn't matter now, Paige was hypnotized.

"Use your power for desires, to seek your own revenge." And with that, Shane disappeared again.

Sunnydale, California

"Giles, make her stop!" Spike, formally known as William the Bloody, shouted from the bathroom that belonged to Rupert Giles.

Giles harshly sighed and walked over to his bathroom where he observed Buffy and Spike bickering.

"Both of you, will you please stop acting like bloody children." Giles shouted over the loud talking that carried insults.

"Me? Spike's the one that keeps acting like a six-year-old. I don't get why we have to keep him here," Buffy replied, much sounding like a six-year-old herself.

"He's here because we still need information on the people that captured him," Giles easily answered.

"Well, they were human. Two eyes each, kind of in the middle," Spike coyly answered out.

"Uh huh. And the lab?" Buffy asked, her patience barely showing.

"Underground. I came out through an air vent. I don't know exactly where. I'm done. Put the telly on," Spike whined.

Giles shook his head and headed back out and saw Willow come in.

"Still no luck huh?" Willow asked. By the look on Giles's face, she already knew the answer and she was right.

"Well there's still more days to come!" Willow told him cheerfully, hoping to get his hopes up but ended up getting the opposite.

Buffy greeted Willow as soon as she was out from the bathroom.

"How was school?" Buffy asked.

"Same as always but I did find out something really interesting," Willow told the both of them, "I have a cousin that lives in San Francisco and she attended this funeral yesterday."

Buffy and Giles looked confused.

"Oh! I'm not finished yet. The funeral was supposed to be on this really powerful witch named, um, something Halliwell. Well she didn't know that the girl was a witch but she said she sensed some powerful energy by the girl's sisters and I know this really doesn't interest you but it sort of interested-" Willow babbled.

"Willow, you're babbling." Buffy imformed.

"Sorry, well I gotta go. Cya!" Willow shouted while going out.

"I thought she just got here. Willow's been pretty busy lately. I wonder what's up," Buffy mused to herself, "Well I have to go too. I'll see you tomorrow."

Giles desperately watched as Willow first left and now Buffy. That meant that he was

stuck here all alone with...

"Could someone please put the bloody telly on?"An angry voice shouted.

Spike.

TBC...

a/n: I hope this chapter was okay. It'll get more interesting later on. Please don't leave without giving me reviews! If this chapter seem a little rushed, it's because it was. I had to introduce things first to tell you the setting and what was going to happen.


End file.
